nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Northern Telegraph
Glad to see more coverage of northern news. I too find the culture up there a tad more interesting :P. I may even plan to move to Seven so we can increase the North's power ;D Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:19, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :Sounds good to me. :) Yeah, I'll have to invent something exciting to happen in Seven - a murder, perhaps? Don't want to do the stereotypical declaration of independence, anyway. :P --Semyon 21:43, April 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Murder? that's... exciting... for Lovia, I'd happily roleplay the actions of the Police throughout such an interesting case. :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 21:45, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :::True we've only had the Noble City Killer (based off the zodiac killer) as a lovian mystery (i'm most likely missing someone). Although (side topic) what would you think of a british nieghborhood within seven, seems like one is needed due to the british influence and influx, as an asian one would be needed in Clymene. Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:04, April 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::Hmm, I don't know each different ehnicity needs a neighbourhood. Obviously, in some cases, such as NK or Oceana, there are exceptions, but I would have thought Britons would have been able to integrate fairly easily into Lovian culture. In any case, I think that only a few percent of Seveners are of British extraction, mostly very well-integrated Scots. Perhaps I should drive up the number, though. --Semyon 18:40, April 5, 2013 (UTC) :::::I agree with you Semyon. My personal opinion is that the creation of these culturally segregated neighborhoods is not good, it does not promote the idea of a Lovia united together nor does it engender an attitude of tolerance if everyone grows up in a British/Italian/Chinese neighbourhood and keeps to their own. Personally I take it as a matter of policy that we promote a welcoming Lovian uni-culture rather than separating ourselves off. And you can quote me on that (HEADLINE OPPURTUNITY :P). Hoffmann KunarianTALK 18:49, April 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Let it be clear that CCPL does not support the idea of a uni-culture :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:27, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :::::::If the reason is because of you being worried that a Lovian uni-culture would threaten Oceana culture do not worry. A Lovian uni-culture is made up of a Clymene uni-culture, Kings uni-culture, Oceana uni-culture, Seven uni-culture and Sylvanian uni-culture however as you may see, it is easier to say Lovian uni-culture. After all Lovia is combined of five unique (Oceana being one of the most unique) cultures, trying to impose a singular culture on them is wrong and practically impossible. I shall explain more in my Lovian Times interview. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 10:13, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::You'd better. :P Donald Fromfield's hopping mad atm. :P --Semyon 10:18, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Heh. Shall do. :L Hoffmann KunarianTALK 10:23, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::I don't think Seven has an uni-culture. :P 77topaz (talk) 10:19, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::You're talking about the Russian/American divide, yes, I've only just remembered that. Uni-culturalism is not about making things all the same, it is about supporting the local culture and making it thrive and not segregating people off or creating unneeded divisions. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 10:33, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Sounds like theological discussions about the Trinity - 'of one substance' but 'three divine persons.' :P --Semyon 10:28, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Thing is that is actually a good way of describing the idea of a Lovian uni-culture and other uni-cultural theories. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 10:33, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::::That was already clear, Oos. :P As for Mr Hoffman, I'd like to know what the extent/scale of this "uni-culture" he is talking about is. 77topaz (talk) 09:43, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I've explained to a degree in my response to Oos. It's not about making all of Lovia the same, but about refusing the idea of creating a dis unified, intolerant and segregated Lovia. It's about supporting the local cultures of the states and helping them thrive and grow. That's why I don't like these ethnically segregated neighbourhoods, they're backwards for the 21st century and reminds me of situations where certain ethnicities have been segregated off because they aren't the right ethnicity. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 10:23, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Kunarian, I'm speaking on behalf of CCPL, not PNO :P I'm more concerned about the position the Church, and more specifically Christianity as a whole, is taking in a uni-cultural Lovia. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:10, April 6, 2013 (UTC)